A Drunken Mistake
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: After getting dumped by her boyfriend, Alice goes out drink with her friends. She gets drunk and has sex with Oz. She finds out that she's pregnant and hates him for it. But, will that hate turn into love or lust? Rated M for lemons and adult themes. ON HIATUS! Writer's block. :/
1. Getting Tipsy

**Me- Hello, you guys and welcome to my next Pandora Hearts story!**

**Alice- What is this one called?**

**Me- A Drunken Mistake.**

**Oz- And what is this one about?**

**Gil- ...**

**Me- *smirks* Why don't you read and find out, Oz?**

**Oz- Boo! I was hoping that you would tell me!**

**Xerxes- Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts~!**

**Me- And here's the ages and the summary:**

**Alice- 22**

**Oz- 24**

**Gil- 23**

**Ada- 19**

**Xerxes- 24**

**Sharon- 22**

**Echo- 21**

**Vincent- 23**

**Elliot- 23**

**Lottie- 22**

**Leo- 24**

**Liam- 24**

**Summary: **After getting dumped by her boyfriend, Alice Baskerville goes out to drink with her friends. She didn't know that she was going to regret it later. She gets drunk and has sex with Oz, a rich billionaire. She finds out that she's pregnant and hates him for it. But, will her hate for him turn into love? Or will it turn into lust? Rated M for lemons and adult themes.

**Oz- So that's what the story's about!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Nokia on a maroon velvet loveseat kept ringing, but heartbroken Alice Baskerville didn't even have the heart to answer it.

She was sitting in front of her TV watching sad romance movies while scarfing down a ton of popcorn with extra butter, jalepenos, and shredded parmesan cheese.

You really wanna know what happened?

Well, her boyfriend since freshman year, Elliot Nightray, had just dumped her over the phone an hour ago. He had his eyes set on Lottie, her sister.

She continued to cry as she ate more of her popcorn.

The Nokia continued to ring.

Finally, Alice picked up her phone and answered it.

"Alice?" the voice on the other line asked.

"What do you want, Elliot? If you called to apologize, then you're wasting your time." she snapped.

"Alice? It's Ada and Echo." Ada said.

"Oh. Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"What happened? You sounded angry when you thought that Elliot was calling you." Ada pointed out.

Alice began to cry once Ada mentioned Elliot.

"He broke up with me!" she wailed.

Ada gasped on the other line while Echo began cursing to herself.

"What? The it couple for nine years finally broke up?" she nearly screamed, making Alice pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yes..." she trailed off.

"Go get dressed right now, missy! We're taking you out for the night!" Ada hollered before hanging up.

Alice arched up an eyebrow.

_"Huh? Just what in the world is she thinking about doing?" _she asked herself before walking into her bedroom and changing over into an outfit.

She was now wearing a black cropped long sleeve with sparkles and jagged cringes on them with red ripped skinny jeans and black boots. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail with a red barette in her hair. She also wore a red diamond pendant.

She walked out of her bedroom and grabbed a can of Coke from the refrigerator.

She took a drink and put the can down.

The doorbell rang.

"The door's open!" she hollered as the door opened.

Ada, Sharon, Xerxes, Echo, Vincent, and Gil walked in.

"Me and Echo will be right back! We have to go get changed." Ada said before following Echo into her room.

"I heard about your breakup, Alice." Sharon commented.

Sharon was wearing a sea green turtleneck with tight black jeans and white flip flops. Her hair was put in a low ponytail and there was a thin white headband in her hair.

Alice tried her best not to cry. If she did, who knew what Xerxes would say about the stone heart Alice Baskerville who never cried.

"Yeah. It just suddenly happened right out of the blue." Alice said, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She then began to cry silently.

She had loved Elliot with all of her heart and she just couldn't let him go at all. It was just too hard.

"Just cry already. It's not like as if I will say anything harsh to you." Xerxes spoke up suddenly.

Alice's head shot up as she stared at Xerxes in surprise, her face still stained with tears.

Xerxes was wearing a red shirt with a black biker jacket over it, faded jeans and white Reebok shoes with teal colored shoelaces.

Gil gritted his teeth as he walked up to Alice and hugged her to him.

He was wearing a blue Aeropostale shirt with white cargo shorts and black skater shoes.

She continued to cry. But this time, she began to cry loudly.

"Why did he have to do it? Why, why, why?" she screamed into Gil's shirt.

Gil didn't care if his shirt got wet. All he cared about was Alice at the moment.

Vincent sighed deeply. (A/N: I honestly loathe him, but I'll make him good for this story.)

He was wearing a lime green Aeropostale shirt with khaki shorts and white Vans.

"I honestly feel sorry for the poor girl. I mean, they have been going out for nine years!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Don't rub it in!" Alice hiccuped as she continued to cry.

Ada and Echo walked into the living room just as Gil let go of Alice's shaking figure.

Ada was wearing a bright green v-neck cropped sweater with bell bottom jeans and black high heel boots. She had put strawberry blonde colored highlights in her extremely wild and curly hair.

Echo was wearing a sleeveless blue lolita dress with black lace trimming at the edges with black and blue striped socks and white Mary Janes.

"Is she alright?" Echo asked.

Vincent sighed while rubbing his temples.

"Well, she's fine, considering the fact that she was crying over a certain jerk named Elliot Nightray." Vincent explained. (A/N: I love Elliot. I just wished that he never died, though...)

Ada scoffed.

"Can we ever push him to the side? We're gonna go take Alice to party!" Ada exclaimed as she opened the door.

Xerxes' jaw dropped.

"So that's where we were going!" he exclaimed.

Gil smirked.

"So, that's why you dressed up like some sexy girl?" Gil asked.

Ada punched him playfully.

"Ah shaddup." she stated before heading out the door.

* * *

Twenty-five bijous and two Pink Ladies later, Alice was pretty much as drunk as hell.

She hiccuped and nudged a very drunk Gil.

"I wahna dahnce, Gil." she stated.

Gil nodded.

"Ohkay, Ahlise." he slurred before heading up towards the DJ.

"THURN OFF DA DAMN MUHSIK!" Gil hollered.

The DJ took off his headphones and stared at him.

"What did you say?" he yelled over the music.

Gil groaned before pushing the DJ to the side.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S THYME TOO PARTAY!" Gil hollered as he began to play a different song.

Xerxes then began to sing.

* * *

_Hey!_

_What's with you, baby?_

_I never never never never never never never_

_Felt this way before_

* * *

Vincent then began to join Xerxes.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Come a little closer, baby_

_Baby baby baby wanna steal your heart away_

* * *

Everyone began to go wild and dance to the music. Gil was bopping his head to the music as he kept DJing.

Xerxes, Vincent, and Gil then began to sing while the DJ took control over the music.

* * *

_(Xerxes, Vincent, Gil)_

_Hey pretty pretty faces_

_Glowing like the moon_

_Dark brown hair_

_Beautiful amethyst eyes_

* * *

_(Gil and __**Xerxes**__) __Hey pretty pretty faces_

_**(Be my love)**_

_Glowing like the moon_

_**(Be my love)**_

_Dark brown hair_

_**(Be my love)**_

_Beautiful amethyst eyes_

_**(Be my love)**_

* * *

Gil pushed Xerxes out of the way before he could grab Ada and dance with her.

"Wanna dance, Ada?" he asked.

Ada beamed.

"Sure!" she declared as Gil pulled her onto the dancefloor.

* * *

_(Vincent)_

_They give us the world_

_Change our ways_

_And make us all go crazy_

* * *

_(Vincent and Xerxes)_

_They make us crazy robots_

_They make us feel lust _

_Instead of love_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

* * *

_(Vincent, Gil, Xerxes)_

_I keep dancing into_

_Your heart_

_Rock and Roll, my darling_

_Won't you come_

_And dance with me?_

_Rock and Roll, my darling_

_I keep dancing into_

_Your heart_

_Rock and Roll, my darling_

_Won't you come_

_And dance with me?_

* * *

Everyone continued to dance as Alice downed her twenty-sixth bijou.

Gil walked up to her.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Alice sighed before pushing him into Ada, who was talking to Echo.

"I suggest that you go dance with her. I like to dance solo." she told him.

Vincent laughed as he walked up to her.

"What are you saying, Alice? You need to have fun!" he said before taking Alice onto the dancefloor.

* * *

_(Xerxes)_

_These pretty girls_

_These gorgeous bodies_

_They steal your heart away_

_You'll love them for_

_The rest of your life_

* * *

Vincent stared at Alice as he began to sing to her quietly.

* * *

_(Vincent)_

_Oh!_

_They are like a love hurricane!_

_They are like devious_

_Magicians_

_I've loved them so many times_

_But one girl has captured my heart_

* * *

Vincent winked at Echo before spinning Alice, making Alice bump in Xerxes.

Xerxes smirked.

"Ah, what do we have here? Shall we dance, Alice?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Sure." she said.

* * *

_(Gil and Vincent)_

_Look at how they come!_

_Look at how they go!_

_Swaying to the beat_

_With such allure and style_

_One glance from them,_

_These pretty godesses_

_I start to go crazy_

_And bow down to her_

* * *

Gil and Vincent grabbed a hold of Sharon and the three of them walked up onto the stage.

* * *

_(Gil, Sharon, Vincent)_

_Even these pretty godesses_

_Flowers of beauty_

_Don't know anything about love_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

* * *

Xerxes pushed Alice into Leo, a guy that Alice had known since third grade.

Xerxes then walked up to the bar to go get another drink.

"How come you're not going to dance?" the bartender asked, noticing that Xerxes was sitting down with his drink.

Xerxes smiled.

"I'm tired." he stated.

* * *

_(Gil, Sharon, Vincent, Echo)_

_I keep dancing _

_Into your heart_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

_Won't you come_

_And dance with me?_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

_I keep dancing_

_Into your heart_

_Rock and roll, my darling!_

_Won't you come_

_And dance with me?_

* * *

Leo sighed before pushing Alice into Gil.

Gil smirked.

"It's about time that I get a break from singing and dance with you." he stated.

Alice smiled.

"Alright, seaweed head." she said.

And this time, Gil didn't argue as they continued to dance.

Then, Vincent and Leo then began to dance with Ada.

* * *

_(Vincent and Leo)_

_A drink in your hand_

_Dancing like a wild person_

_Oh!_

_What to do with her!_

_Beautiful beautiful faces_

_With hair in their faces_

_Oh!_

_What to do now!_

* * *

Vincent then began to follow Echo, who was heading over to the bar.

* * *

_(Vincent)_

_She's such a sweetheart_

_And a beauty_

_She just doesn't know_

_What love and faithfulness is_

* * *

Sharon then walked up to Xerxes, who was chilling out at the bar.

She then began to sing and everyone except for the music got quiet, knowing exactly how good Sharon is at singing.

* * *

_(Sharon)_

_These people that don't know how to love_

_Why are we even with them?_

_They don't know how we act_

_And love them so much_

* * *

She ran her fingers over Xerxes' cheeks and flicked his temple.

Xerxes almost spat out his bijou and stared at her with a shocked look on his face.

Sharon then put on a seductive grin before heading off to dance with Gil and Vincent.

* * *

_(Gil, Sharon, Vincent)_

_These crazy fools!_

_These weird people!_

_What do they even know_

_About love?_

_They don't get it!_

_They don't know it!_

_They could break our hearts_

_With their shaking hands!_

* * *

_(Ada)_

_We can only learn_

_To accept the truth_

_About love and everything_

_In between_

_We can only learn about these things_

_While being with each other_

* * *

_(Gil, Ada, Vincent, Sharon)_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

_I keep dancing_

_Into your heart_

_Rock and Roll, my darling_

_Won't you come_

_And dance with me?_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

_I keep dancing _

_Into your heart_

_Rock and Roll, my darling!_

_Won't you come _

_And dance with me?_

* * *

Everyone applauded and Alice clapped quietly.

"Oh! But we're not done yet!" Gil hollered into the microphone.

* * *

_(Vincent)_

_Rock and Roll_

_To the beat of the drum_

_Shake your body_

_Shake your body_

_Rock it now!_

_Rock and Roll_

_To the beat of the drum_

_Honey_

_Honey_

_Honey_

_Honey_

_Honey_

_Come dance with me now!_

* * *

_(Everyone except for Alice and Leo)_

_Be my love!_

_Be my love!_

_Be my love!_

_Be my love!_

_Be my love!_

_Be my love!_

* * *

The music stopped and Alice ended up with some guy with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Alice hiccuped.

"Shall we go to my place?" he asked.

Alice giggled.

"You're kinda cute...Sure." she said as they walked out of the nightclub together.

* * *

**Me- And there you have it! Hope you liked it!**

**Alice- Well...**

**Elliot- ...**

**Vincent- That was an excellent party~!**

**Me- I know, right?**

**Gil- So, what happens next?**

**Me- The lemon!**

**Gil- ACK!**

**Oz- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Xerxes plushie!**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all adieu...**


	2. The Cold Hard Truth

**Me-Hi! Welcome back! I'm so glad that I'm actually continuing this story.**

**Oz-And as Rich and Smexy had said, we're getting on with the lemon.**

**Gil-The steam will rise~**

**Vincent-And the lemons will squirt!**

**Me-...**

**Sharon-That sounded so wrong in many ways...**

**Oz-Anyway, for all you reviewers, here's your Oz plushie. Hope you like it!**

**Me-And Manic! I'm not a chicken, you idiot! I'm absolutely not chicken to hug my guy friend in the halls and I'm not chicken to kick Nick's ass when needed! D:**

**Xerxes-You mean your "guy friend"?**

**Me-Okay, why are there quotation marks around guy friend?**

**Xerxes-Cuz you actually like this guy friend of yours.**

**Me-I don't you baka!**

**Alice-Yeah, you baka! *whacks Xerxes upside the head***

**Gil-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pandora Hearts!**

**Me-And read on! By the way, here's the summary if you have forgotten it:**

* * *

**Summary: **After getting dumped by her boyfriend, Alice Baskerville goes out to drink with her friends. She didn't know that she was going to regret it later. She gets drunk and has sex with Oz, a rich billionaire. She finds out that she's pregnant and hates him for it. But, will her hate for him turn into love? Or will it turn into lust? Rated M for lemons and adult themes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The front door at a penthouse swung open to reveal a very drunk guy and an extremely tipsy Alice Baskerville that he was carrying bridal style.

He smirked as he took her to his room and threw her onto his bed.

Alice hiccupped.

"Go on and show me what you can do, boy." she purred.

"Alrighty then." he said before crawling onto the bed and pressing his lips to her own hungrily.

* * *

**!LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

He had to have her and that was the only thing he knew that he wanted.

To hell with the rich money and reputation right now. All he cared about was the goddess in front of him.

He licked her lip, which made her open her mouth and his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting every corner of her mouth.

She moaned softly as he pulled away.

"You were the one who challenged me, Miss. Besides, you want this." he whispered before going in for another kiss.

His lips met hers once again and Alice felt the adrenaline rise.

She ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair as he pried his mouth open and his tongue darted into her mouth.

She began to experiment with her tongue and began to push his tongue away. A tongue fight ensued as their tongues swirled around together.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from her tongue to his tongue.

"Are you a beginner, Miss?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yes. And please call me Alice." she said while breathing unevenly.

Oz laughed.

"Alrighty, then. I'll call you Alice and you'll call you Oz." he whispered huskily before leading a trail of butterfly kisses towards her neck.

Alice ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair as his lips landed on the junction where her shoulder and neck met. A small moan escaped her lips as he began to suck and nip at her neck, making a hickey and marking her as his.

Is this what lust is, Alice wondered to herself. Ada had been talking to Lottie a few months ago about her problem with Gil. Alice was starting to think if that was what Ada was talking to Lottie about when she said that she wanted to bump up her and Gil's status of friends up to another level.

"Is that all the noise I get from you?" he asked teasingly.

Alice shot him a sly smirk, which surprised him.

"Try to make me scream by the end of this session." she challenged.

"Ah, so is this a challenge, Alice?" he asked quietly as he moved away from her neck.

"What do you think, boy?" she asked.

"If it is, then I'll accept it. Besides, as a billionaire, I can never back down on a challenge." he whispered before going for her cropped black long sleeve.

He slid it off of her and began to search for the clasps of her bra while he continued where he had left off. His lips met her hickey and he led a trail of butterfly kisses over to her breasts. He managed to pull the bra off of her and he glanced at her breasts.

Alice felt his eyes on her and she covered herself.

"Hey, no need to be shy." he said as he removed her hands. "They're just fine." he leaned in and began to suck on her left nipple.

Alice drew in air in between the gaps of her teeth, trying not to let a loud moan escape. She just laid there with her arms now pinned above her head and Oz sucking one of her nipples while he fondled with her other breast, squeezing her other nipple occasionally.

He switched nipples and began to suck and bite her next nipple. He wanted to taste her, lavish her, and mark her as his. And she was only his.

"Take off your clothes." Alice snapped, realizing that he was stripping her and he wasn't stripping, either.

Oz smirked.

"Not untill everyone single piece of your clothes is off." he whispered before moving away from her nipple, a string of saliva forming. He broke the string by yanking his head away and he began to unbuckle the belt on her skinny jeans.

He began to slide her jeans down, along with her lacy black underwear and groaned.

"Why did you decide to wear boots today? This just made my job harder." he whined like a child, which made Alice laugh at his childishness.

"I wasn't thinking of getting knocked up, boy. Just take off the boots so that way, we can continue." she whispered.

Oz sighed before unzipping the zipper on each of her boots, threw them into a random corner of his room and he finally managed to pull off her pants and her underwear.

His hand began to trail up her thigh and Alice grew stiff, wondering what he was up to. His hand reached her wet spot and he pressed down, making her let out a tiny squeak.

"I'm going to mess with you first." he stated before plunging a finger into her. She bit her lip, trying not to scream as he began to pump. He curled his finger inside and she couldn't help but scream.

He then inserted another finger and began to move them inside of her. Alice slowly arched her back and sighed.

He curled his fingers and she moaned loudly.

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concern slightly filling his voice.

Alice shook her head.

"No, keep going. Besides, it feels so damn good." she said between clenched teeth as he pushed in a third finger.

"Ah shit!" she cursed loudly as he began to pump with his three fingers inside of her. She cringed as he continued to pump.

He hit her g-spot and she moaned loudly, loving how he was torturing her.

"Please...strip..." she trailed off as she came in his hand.

Oz licked his fingers and sighed.

"You taste good..." he muttered before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own. She groaned deeply as she tastes her juices on his lips.

They pulled away and Oz looked at the goddess in front of him. She was starting to sweat just a bit, she was panting and her face was a rosy red. She was probably flustered and tired after all that fingerwork he did.

"Do you like people torturing you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I've always been a torture toy." she snapped before reaching for his shirt. Oz grabbed her hand before she could unbutton the first button on his shirt.

"Okay, what are you doing?" he asked.

Alice pouted while pointing at his shirt.

"You idiot. You messed with me already and now it's time for me to mess with you. Now, strip." she commanded.

"Try me." he challenged.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his own. Oz's eyes widened as she bit and nipped at his lip hungrily. He felt like he was brainwashed as she pulled away and his whole body felt like jello. However, his erection was still as hard as a rock.

She pushed him down onto the bed and trailed a finger from his lip over to his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. She eyed the tatoo on his chest.

"What's up with the tatoo?" she asked.

"Oh, that? It had always been there since I was two and a half. All I know was that I never went to tatoo shop when I was younger." he explained.

"Well, it's pretty." she stated blandly before tracing the tatoo design with her finger and she began to plant kisses all over his chest.

She had never seen such a well-built chest since she had accidentally walked in on Gil in ninth grade. He pretty much had it. From the tatoo to the huge bulk of muscles and the six-pack, he was gorgeous. Might be even more gorgeous than Elliot.

Meanwhile, Oz felt like he was on fire everytime her lips landed on his chest. He couldn't take it anymore as he sighed.

"Good god, Alice..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong, boy?" she asked as she went for the buckle of his pants.

"You are astounding." he stated.

"How so?" she questioned as she successfully pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"You're still going at it even though I tried my best to tire you out." he pointed out.

"I never get tired out easily." she shot back, which made Oz chuckle.

"I guess that's also going on my challenge to do list." he stated sarcastically.

She eyed the bulge in his boxers and pushed on it, curious as to what that would make Oz do. Oz hissed in pain as she pushed down on it again. She pulled off his boxers and his cock sprung free.

Alice's eyes widened at the size.

"How many inches is this thing?" Alice asked.

"Seven inches. Why?" Oz said.

Alice just simply shrugged.

"Just wondering." she stated before looking at it. She moved her thumb over the tip and he hissed in pain.

A wide smirk appeared on her face before holding his length in her hands and she put the tip in her mouth. She heard Oz let out a pained moan. She slowly began to bob her head while she pumped with her hands.

"Oh god, Alice. Keep going." he hissed.

"Gladly." she stated slyly before she continued to bob her head. Oz propped himself up with his elbows and watched her work. He couldn't believe that she was a beginner. She seemed like she was an expert at turning on a guy, since he was completely turned on by what she was doing.

She moved her mouth away and licked the tip before going down. Her tongue began to swirl around his member until she reached his balls. She gave each one a kiss before working her way up and sticking the tip back into her mouth. Oz drew in his breath as she began to give him a blowjob.

"Oh my god...keep going, Alice." he hissed as she continued to bob her head. She ended up deep-throating him once, but went back to just sucking on the tip.

Oz couldn't help it as he released his load into her mouth. She ended up swallowing it and smiled. It tasted bitter, but it was still okay, since she was still drunk.

"Tastes good. Want a taste?" Alice asked, hoping to tempt Oz even more.

Oz nodded as she leaned in. Their lips met once again and her breasts were mashed up against his chest. He pulled away slowly and began to nibble on her ear.

"Oh god..." Alice trailed off as he kissed her earlobe and moved over to her neck. He marked another hickey three inches away from the hickey he had previously marked on her and she sighed deeply.

"You taste so damn good." he muttered as he began to lead a trail over to her pussy with his tongue. Alice felt tingly as his tongue reached her clit. He flicked it with his tongue and she screamed.

"You're wet..." he trailed off. He turned her over so that she was underneath him and he positioned himself at her opening.

"Tell me you want it." he whispered as he began to tease her. Alice let out a small mewl.

"Come on. If you want me to keep going, I need to know if you really want this." he told her quietly.

Alice muttered something under her breath, which caused Oz to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"What was that, Miss Alice?" he asked teasingly.

"I want it, goddammit. Now, stop teasing me." she snapped.

He gripped onto her torso and began to push in slowly. Alice began to grow stiff as he slowly entered her. He pulled out and rammed into her with a lot of force, which made her scream bloody murder as he broke her hymen.

He stopped with half of his cock inside of her and watched as her blood began to stain the bed and run all over his cock. He then leaned in and kissed her to muffle the next few screams that came out of her. He pulled away and kissed a few tears away.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yes. If you stay still inside of me, then it's going to hurt even more. Just keep going." she told him, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Oz sighed before thrusting into her slowly. Alice gritted her teeth, trying to deal with the intense pain. Sooner or later, it began to feel good as he thrusted into her faster.

"Oh shit! Keep going! Please!" Alice begged. She felt like she was being ripped apart as he thrusted into her with maximum speed. Her adrenaline was pumping rapidly as he hit her g-spot.

She screamed as he hit her g-spot over and over again.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum!" she exclaimed.

Oz sighed as he watched her breasts bounce around as he moved inside her. He tried to catch up to her tempo, but found it very difficult to do so.

"Me too. Just let me ravish you once more." he said before leaning in and sucking on her left nipple. She groaned deeply as he sucked on it like a baby sucking on a baby bottle. He switched nipples and began to do the same thing to the other nipple.

Alice screamed before coming. Oz felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and it was too much for him to bear. He let out one deep grunt before coming inside of her.

He stayed inside of her for a few minutes before pulling out of her. Curiosity got the better of her as she squeezed his member slightly and he groaned as some cum sprayed out of the tip and it got on her face.

"Nice job, boy. I had a good time." she said as she laid down on his bed.

Oz got on top of her and looked at her face, which was covered with his cum.

"You are very beautiful, Alice..." he trailed off before licking the cum off of her face. He then looked at her before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own.

* * *

**!END OF LEMON!**

* * *

Alice woke up with a pounding headache as she realized that she was back in her own room.

She yawned, then felt like throwing up.

She ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet, wondering how in the world that happened.

_"I guess that's what a hangover feels like..."_ she thought to herself as she wiped her mouth with her white nightgown sleeve.

She then realized that she was wearing a nightgown.

"Huh...?" she wondered out loud.

Alice shrugged it off before heading into her room to get ready to go out with Ada and Echo for the day.

She changed into a maroon red button up shirt and she began to slip on her skinny jeans when she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her skinny jeans were too tight on her.

She frowned. She had just gotten those jeans the day before and she wore them only once!

She huffed out a sigh before taking her skinny jeans, throwing them onto her bed and pulling out her short black leather skirt that reached three inches past her mid-thigh.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection in relief.

She put her hair up in a high ponytail just as she spotted a tube shaped box on her nightstand.

Curious as to what it was, she walked up to it and opened it to find a pregnancy test inside.

_"Huh...? What is this doing in here?" _she asked herself.

She didn't remember one piece of what happened last night and thought that she was brought home safely.

When she stared at the pregnancy test, she felt like something might've happened last night and by taking that test, she would able to figure ou a little bit of what happened last night.

She took this chance and took the pregnancy test.

She then regretted it instantly once she saw what was on the tiny screen of the test.

A plus sign was on the screen and it haunted her.

She couldn't take it anymore as she screamed.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! Hope you like it. I'm sorry if my lemons suck, but oh well. This is my very first lemon and I'm trying to learn by looking at what other people did for their lemons and decided to combine those ideas and make my ideas, as well.**

**Gil-Eh...Who knocked her up?**

**Me-Who do you think?**

**Gil-Oh.**

**Alice-So, what are you going to be up to?**

**Me-Stuff.**

**Alice-I see...**

**Sharon-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Gil plushie! :)**


End file.
